1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to universal serial bus (USB) environments, and more particularly to a method and apparatus to improve performance of an enhanced host controller interface (EHCI) for USB devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many of today""s processors and systems, such as personal computer (PC) systems, there exist USB ports for connecting various USB devices. Many USB devices are frequently used by PC users. For example, USB devices may be printers, compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, CD-ROM writer (CDRW) drives, digital versatile disc (DVD) drives, cameras, pointing devices (e.g., computer mouse), keyboards, joy-sticks, hard-drives, speakers, etc.
Different standards of USB technology have different bandwidths. For example, Universal Serial Bus Specification, revision 1.1, Sep. 23, 1998 (USB 1.1) devices are capable of operating at 12 Mbits/second (Mbps), and Universal Serial Bus Specification, revision 2.0, Apr. 27, 2000 (USB 2.0; also known as high-speed USB) devices are capable of operating at 480 Mbps. USB 2.0 defines a multiple speed-signaling environment where a single high-speed bus may support one or more USB 1.1 classic busses through a USB 2.0 hub (Transaction Translator). In this environment, system software (the Host Controller Driver) must allocate and manage the bandwidth of USB 1.1 classic busses.
The Enhanced Host Controller Interface (EHCI) specification for a Universal Serial Bus, revision 0.95, Nov. 10, 2000, describes the register-level interface for a Host Controller (HC) for USB 2.0. The USB EHCI provides for isochronous data streams. The isochronous data streams are managed using isochronous transaction descriptors (iTDs). A single iTD can not represent all possible starting buffer alignments.